


Inked Constallations

by twentysevenclub



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Already regretting this, Angst, Depressed Keith, Depression, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I find it easier that way (plus no spoilers), Keith is going to be a mess, M/M, Maybe I'll add more later, Picture them as college kids, Pidge Uses They/Them Pronouns, Smut (maybe), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), There is no space here, alternative universe, english is not my first language, i have a math test tomorrow, non-binary Pidge, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysevenclub/pseuds/twentysevenclub
Summary: The moment Keith saw the blue lion in his arm he knew he was screwed.I suck at summaries (and writing, to be honest) but give this a chance? I promise it gets better <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you're reading this thank you so much, hope you enjoy it and leave kudos and all that stuff (bookmark maybe?), I promise that I'll be updating this every 2 or 3 days (maybe not but hey! let's be positive)  
> English is not my first language so feel free to correct me if there are mistakes (hopefully not but meh)  
> Also this is just an introduction, the actual story takes place in the next chapter.

⚫

He stared at the tattoo for a long time, he was afraid that if he breaks eye contact it would disappear. The whole idea of being loved and love someone was fascinating. 

The tattoo make him feel special, and knowing that someday someone could have it too, make him feel unique, and that was the best feeling that a 9-year old that no one ever cares about could get.

But at the same time, he was scared, scared that maybe one day he was going to be full of tattoos and no one would have his, scared that maybe he wouldn't love the only person that could ever love him.

But then, he became terrified, the moment a sea wave appeared in his arm he felt like dying, not because he was in love.

But because the person he was in love with was a boy.


End file.
